


to protect

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Chimera Ant Arc, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), In Character, Light Angst, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Sad Ending, Sweet, and, hxh - Freeform, is that even a thing, plot without porn, sorta - Freeform, this takes place in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this fic tries to fill in the holes of what happened in between the 287th hunter exam and the chimera ant arc for ponzu and pokkle. after bumping into each other, they start working together to hunt down magical beasts. a life threatening situation ensues, and they make a promise to keep each other safe forever.
Relationships: Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 17





	to protect

**Author's Note:**

> this one's probably going to be on the shorter side, so under 10, 000 words for sure. still a wip, but will probably finish because i like the idea a lot.
> 
> no graphic violence in the first chapter, no other triggers either.

1 - **a chance encounter**

Pokkle crouched behind a thicket of shrubs, perfectly still, as he drew back his bow. Sweat trickled across his furrowed brow. 

He was so close. After spending weeks researching the beast’s habits, tracking down its prints, and carefully planning a trap, he was about to capture the damn creature that had eluded him since the moment they first crossed paths. That first time… he had to admit that the beast was magnificent. It was tall and strong, with lithe muscles that hugged all four limbs. And despite its large size, it was blindingly quick, capable of vanishing in a flash. He was barely able to register what he was looking at before it disappeared, and he had found himself staring awestruck at the trail of dust it left behind.

Pokkle couldn’t wait to get a proper look at it. _Well_ , he thought. _Now’s my chance._

He took a deep breath and steadied the trembling in his fingertips. He could feel the breeze, light and gentle, carrying the scent of wisteria northwest. The dappled sunlight gathered in pools on the floor of the forest. Even the birds, typically noisy, had mellowed out their chirping. It was almost as if they were waiting in anticipation alongside Pokkle. He closed his eyes, gathering his focus, ready to release the arrow.

He felt a sudden, sharp pain in his neck and stumbled backwards, startled. He jerked his head towards the sting, scanning his surroundings for anything out of place. Nothing. No strange presence, humans or otherwise. There was a faint buzzing noise, but that was a normal noise to hear in a place abundant with wildlife- 

Bees? 

It had to be. There was nothing else around here, he thought, frowning in confusion. Bees typically didn’t sting without provocation, and Pokkle had stayed perfectly still the entire time.

“Get out of here!” The furious cry came from his left, and it was getting closer. “Take your fucking pesticides and leave this place alone!”

The number of bees were increasing, and now there were dozens hovering near him. This was bad. It wasn’t like he could shoot down each bee individually. But they hadn’t appeared out of nowhere - there had to be a source, some person or place where they were coming from. Pokkle gritted his teeth and pointed his raised bow at the direction of the shout, ignoring the pricks of pain assaulting his body. 

A young girl burst into the clearing, and he let his arrow fly. It whistled through the air, perfectly straight, hurtling rapidly toward its target. It was a perfect shot. He smiled triumphantly, but frustration was beginning to take hold of him. He had been seconds, no, _milliseconds_ away from taking his target down. If it hadn’t been for this interference, the weeks he had spent slaving away would have finally come to fruition. He cursed under his breath. There was no telling how long it would be until the creature decided to show up again. 

The thud of the arrow snapped Pokkle back to reality*, and he looked around expectantly for the unconscious body. The arrow had a blunt tip, but the tranquilizer was strong - enough to put 3 horses to sleep. 

Instead, the girl was crawling on the ground. The arrow had barely grazed her shoulder, tearing her pink sweatshirt, before landing in one of the trees behind her. Had he misfired? 

No, he realized. The girl had dodged it. He backed away cautiously, fitting another arrow in the string of his bow. 

She looked up, but there was no anger on her face - only confusion, and a hint of familiarity. She opened her mouth, hesitant, as if she couldn’t find the right words. 

Where had he seen this girl before? 

“You- you’re not one of the farmers?” she asked, visibly shaken. She had blue hair, and wore a pink sweatshirt, yellow pants, and a strangely shaped hat. Pokkle had met this girl before somewhere. He was sure of it.

“No? I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I’m Pokkle, a magical beast hunter - I study rare animals and help protect humans from some of the more dangerous ones,” he replied.

The realization struck her first. “Oh! I’ve met you before, haven’t I? You were one of the candidates in the 287th Hunter exam. I’m not sure if you remember me, but my name’s Ponzu,” she said, eyes sparkling.

Pokkle’s face reddened. “I’m so, so sorry for shooting at you. I thought you wanted to fight me or something. I truly apologize. I promise I’ll make it up to you by, uh-”

“It’s fine. You didn’t hit me. You’re not one of those farmers, so I’m not mad or anything,” she said in resignation. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, anyway.”

“Farmers?” he asked.

“Yeah. They got rid of a law banning pesticides around here recently. A bunch of contractors and farmers have been trying to clear this area out.” She crossed her arms. “But if you really want to make it up to me, there is a favor you can do.”

He paused. There was no guarantee that Ponzu would ask for something reasonable, and her demand might even be something that he wasn’t yet capable of. He looked at her again. There were grass stains on her pants, her knuckles were bruised and bleeding, and the tear in her sweatshirt ran all the way down the sleeve. He grimaced. “Ok. I’ll do it,” he said firmly.

She turned away from him slightly, facing a clearing where a small stream trickled. The current was small but fast, water breaking over the rocks in continuous splashes. “I never actually passed the Hunter Exam. Even this year, when I thought it would be easier, I was eliminated in the 1st phase.” She sighed. “If you’re going to stay in the area, can I watch you work? I want to see what Hunters do for real. I’ve almost given up on getting my license, but I think watching you might help me figure out how to get stronger.” Ponzu looked back at him, determination glinting in her eyes.

“Not a problem,” he said, relieved. “I’ll show you all sorts of useful things. Next time you take the test, you’ll definitely pass.”

  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  


*oh there goes gravity


End file.
